


Ars poetica

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2020 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Una poesia che ho scritto tempo fa con il tema "Poesia"Valida anche per il COWT challenge M5: titolo in latino
Series: COWT 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622722
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Ars poetica

Scopriamo la poesia nella vita di tutti i giorni.

Nel nostro amato:

Nei suoi capelli,

neri, come la notte,

biondi, come il Sole a mezzogiorno,

o rossi, come le fiamme che producono la sua vicinanza.

Nei suoi occhi,

scuri, come pozzi senza fondo,

o blu, come l’immensità dell’oceano.

Nella sua carnagione,

chiara o scura.

Negli amici:

che restano al tuo fianco nelle difficoltà,

che con un sorriso ti aprono un mondo,

che ti aiutano a trovare la tua strada se ti perdi,

che ti conoscono meglio di come conosci te stesso.

Nel nostro pianeta:

con le sue qualità e i suoi difetti,

con i suoi paesaggi.

Le onde del mare, che vanno e che tornano,

i prati verdi, pieni di fiori in primavera,

i deserti, che ti sorprendono con la loro vastità,

e il cielo, con la sua brillante immensità.

Nell’universo:

che con la sua forza di gravità,

unisce tutti i pianeti, in una danza immortale.

Tutto è poesia e la poesia è tutto.


End file.
